dowprofandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction to Necrons
Faction Gameplay Overview * Necrons can teleport to more locations. ** This opens up tactical possibilities that did not exist before such as aggressively capturing the enemy strategic points. * Necrons can teleport more often, even multiple times in quick succession, for relentless teleport strikes. * Power Generators may not be built in proximity to another Power Generator. ** This leads to a game where every location on the map is a battle zone. * More production structures. ** This allows Necrons more options when it comes to timing window attacks, and to be more dynamic in-game. * Necron infantry get out-scaled by special weapons, such as plasmaguns. At this stage of the game Necrons rely on incomparable abilities to undermine the other races. Units Overview * All units have been rebalanced in keeping with the DOWPRO combat system. * Necron Warriors are no longer free, though they retain the status of one of the most dangerous Tier 1 units. ** In DOWPRO, nothing is free. You pay for advantages. * Wraiths now have Light Infantry Armour. ** So they counter Plasmaguns and are countered by Heavy Bolters. * Deceiver and Flayed Ones are available in Tier 1. * Immortals are now more soft counter, and wear Terminator-equivalent armour. Their ranged attacks soft counter daemons, monsters, light structures and vehicles. Their melee attacks soft counter light and heavy infantry. Teleportation Where can I teleport to? * Dormant Monolith * Restored Monolith * Listening Posts * Summoning Core * Necrontyr Pillars (an object deployable by the Necron Lord) Structures * Naturally regenerate HP outside of combat, without needing repair. Listening Posts * Reduce reinforcement time for all units by 4%. * Reduce the build time for all units by 4%. * Increase the Squad Cap by 1, allowing you to field more infantry. * Increase the Support Cap by 1, allowing you to field more vehicles. Power Generators HP, Maximum Per Monolith,500, 10, Death explosion happens 100% of the time and deals 20 morale damage, in addition to disrupting units. Researches * Power research * Power research 2 Necrons have two Tier 1.5 structures * Summoning Core * Forbidden Archive Summoning Core Squads * Wraith squad * Immortal squad Researches * Disruption Field * Enhanced Disruption Field * Wraith boost * Solar pulse * Lightning field * Deceiver the destroyer * Deceiver awakening Forbidden Archive Squads * Necron Lord * Necron Lord Destroyer Addons * Death mask * Mantle of doom * Gauntlets * Under shoulder * Death shroud * Ribcage Researches * Phase shifter * Chronometron * Wargear skinning blades * Wargear reaping blades Greater Summoning Core (Requires Tier 2) Squads * Heavy destroyer * Destroyer * Tomb spyder Researches * Veil of Darkness * Phylactery * Destroyer boost Energy Core (Requires Tier 3) It boosts your economy Produces power at a rate 50% greater than that of a Power Generator. Therefore it has a break even cost with Power Generators, dependent on how many Power Generators you have. Squads * Pariah Researches Overview